


It's Always Been You

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Once the thought that Billy could be his soulmate enters Goodnight's mind, he finds he can't stop thinking about it.-Goodnight looked away, cheeks red and saw Billy’s eyes glittering in the firelight, entranced by the play of colours on the other men’s skin. The large tabby cat was sprawled across Billy’s lap, purrs rumbling through the earth as Billy worked his fingers through it’s fur, one of his gloves carefully balanced on his knee. Goodnight wondered if he reached over, if he allowed himself to touch Billy’s skin, if it would bloom the same brilliant gold as soulmates did.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticalninjakoala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalninjakoala/gifts).



> 24\. Soulmate Au + 89. First time requested by mysticalninjakoala! Thank you so much and I hope you like it <3

The moon hung low and full over the jagged tree line, illuminating the small clearing the two men had made their camp in for the evening. The fire was banked, barely a dull orange gleam, but the moonlight turned the world to silver, bearing witness to Goodnight’s restless shifting. 

The blanket slipped from his shoulders as he sat up, pressing rough hands into his aching eyes until all he could see were stars. He could try and blame his restlessness on the sudden change from narrow, rickety beds to hard packed earth, the air heavy with the scent of rain and pine, but he knew it wasn’t true. Sleep evaded him like a cruel temptress, lingering at the edges of his mind but slipping from his grasp, and he knew the exact reason why.

Billy was barely distinguishable from the shadows at the edge of the moon’s light, curled up in the blankets Goodnight had pressed into his hands over the years they had travelled together. The pin in his hair gleamed like solid moonlight and Goodnight was entranced. 

He allowed himself to consider running his hands through Billy’s hair, like liquid silk across his unworthy hands, and watch Billy’s skin bloom gold where Goodnight’s bare fingers brushed his scalp. Guilt twisted his stomach, cold and burning, and Goodnight drew in a breath through clenched teeth, watching it fog around him as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

It started out as a stray scrap of thought. They had been travelling with a wagon trail, willing to pay them for protection and not ask too many questions of the mismatched pair. The fire had been spitting golden sparks into the sky, and Billy pressed his cigarette into Goodnight’s gloved hands, sweet smoke soon filling his lungs and sending the world into a comfortable haze. Across the campsite, a man helped another down from a pile of crates — hands steady as he reached up almost in supplication — and their skin bloomed gold as they touched.

Goodnight looked away, cheeks red and saw Billy’s eyes glittering in the firelight, entranced by the play of colours on the other men’s skin. The large tabby cat was sprawled across Billy’s lap, purrs rumbling through the earth as Billy worked his fingers through it’s fur, one of his gloves carefully balanced on his knee. Goodnight wondered if he reached over, if he allowed himself to touch Billy’s skin, if it would bloom the same brilliant gold as soulmates did.

Goodnight hadn’t thought those feelings could exist for him until they were upon him, consuming him and robbing the breath from his lungs. He’d only ever read them in the heavy tattered books he stole from his sisters under the guise of chores which he read until the pages threatened to fall apart beneath his touch.

He pushed them away and swore never to act on them for fear of jeopardising the friendship he and Billy had built over the course of their partnership. But in the dead of night, they would bubble up once again, tormenting Goodnight when only the moon could bear witness to his transgressions. 

The sudden hiss of a match spitting into life made Goodnight jump, hands flying to his rifle and levelling it against his shoulder. Billy’s grin was sharp down the scope, shadows in the hollows of his face sharpened by the light of the dancing match as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

“You think too loud,” Billy said, voice pitched just loud enough for Goodnight to hear, roughened by sleep, and Goodnught’s stomach clenched. 

“Sorry, cher, I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Goodnight replied, trying to keep his voice steady but his throat bobbed as he swallowed when Billy tipped his head back to blow a plume of smoke into the night air — exposing the long unbroken line of his throat. 

Billy rose to his feet, cigarette held loosely in one hand — gloves tucked into his pocket and Goodnight’s gaze locked onto the bare skin as the urge to touch rose up in his chest — and moved around the fire, languid grace in every step. He dropped down to sit next to Goodnight and held the cigarette out to him, as if it was nothing. 

Time slowed to a crawl as Goodnight stared in numb disbelief at the offering. Did Billy know what he was offering, not just a cigarette, but possibly everything?

“I don’t think anything will happen,” Billy said, but his words weren’t cruel, slow and measured as he searched for the right words. Goodnight’s heart still shattered in his chest, the pain of a thousand offhand comments from others threatening to rip the breath from his lungs.

“It’s not that I don’t love you,” Billy continued, muscles tending as if he was about to flee, “because I do. But I’m not going to be your soulmate.”

“Now why do you say that?” Goodnight shifted closer, adrenaline making his head spin, filling his veins with electricity. One thought echoed through his soul: Billy loved him. He could feel the warmth radiating from Billy’s skin, dangerously close to his own.

“We weren’t meant to meet. All of this,” Billy waved his hand in a sweeping motion, smoke trailing after it like a cloak, “was an accident. I’d hope the universe is kinder than that.”

“What if this meant to be? What if we were always meant to meet and be together?” Goodnight turned to face Billy fully, watching the emotions play across his face in the moonlight: a small spark of hope slipping into resignation.

“Then take my hand and find out.”

“Can I kiss you?” Goodnight’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, but he knew Billy heard him, as the other man tucked the cigarette behind one ear and leant closer.

Goodnight was no stranger to kissing other men. He knew the scratch of a beard against his skin — rough and burning yet something he craved more of — and he knew the press and pull of rough hands, the strong curve of a jaw and the broad expanse of wide shoulders. But this was different.

Billy grinned against Goodnight’s mouth, every moment slow and deliberate as if he had all the time in the world. Goodnight, finally, coiled a hand into Billy’s hair, feeling the press of the sharp edge of his hairpin against the pads of his fingers. When they finally parted, breathless and intertwined, Goodnight opened his eyes to watch the gold spread across Billy’s skin beneath the moon’s watchful light.

Billy blinked once, slow, eyelashes casting shadows over his gold patterned collarbones, and deliberately pressed the palm of his hand to Goodnight’s cheek, calluses rasping against his beard. 

“That’s interesting,” he mumbled, catching sight of Goodnight moving to speak and surged forward to kiss him again, cutting off Goodnight’s whispered teasing. 

The touch of his skin was electrifying and Goodnight felt a hunger rise in his chest, an all consuming desire that sharpened his thoughts to one singular desire of running his hands over every inch of Billy’s skin and watching the gold bloom at his touch. They broke apart for a moment — Goodnight staring at the gold swirling over Billy's cheekbones and neck, the bright overlapping pattern on the other’s lips — to pull off their shirts, before moving back together. Billy shifted onto Goodnight’s lap, tugging at the ties of his trousers sending sparks rattling down Goodnight’s spine with every light brush. 

“Billy,” Goodnight murmured in the brief moments they were seperated, gasping for air in quick shuddering breaths, “Billy, Billy, Billy—” 

He broke off into a groan as Billy moved to one side and sank his teeth into the side of Goodnight’s throat, soothing the brief flash of pain with a gentle kiss before continuing up to the curve of his jaw. 

“We don’t have any oil,” Billy murmured, and Goodnight could have wept to hear the low reverberation in his voice, the slight hitches in his normally graceful movements as his hands fumbled between them in his eagerness.

“It’s fine,” Goodnight groaned, shifting to slip his own hand between their bodies, knuckles bumping against the sheaths of Billy’s knives before he managed to pull him free of his trousers. 

Billy swallowed his moans down, teeth clicking as they kissed hungrily, as they moved together, sweat covering their skin and a storm brewing in his chest. Goodnight spilled with a groan, back arching as he pulled Billy closer who followed him silently, leaving his mark on Goodnight’s neck, teeth sharp and mouth stained gold with Goodnight’s touch. 

“You know this means I was right,” Goodnight drawled into Billy’s ear once he had gotten his breath back. Now he had license to touch the other man, he couldn’t stop his hands from wandering, likely leaving golden fingerprints up the curve of Billy’s spine and across the patchwork of scars on his shoulder blades. 

Billy sighed, promptly driving an elbow into Goodnight’s ribs, catching his jaw to press a kiss into the corner of his mouth. “Go to sleep, Goody.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!  
> [Trope mash up list!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com/post/615200731645050880/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)  
> 


End file.
